Breaking Free
by periberi
Summary: You first notice the coldness of the broad sky, as thin grey clouds mirror the color of your eyes. Then your heavy heart. oneshot, Quistis/Squall


Standard Disclaimer Applied.

You first notice the coldness of the broad sky, as thin grey clouds mirror the color of your eyes.

Then your _heavy _heart.

You make a sharp intake of breath—and you breathe—as a chill escaped your shivering lips.

You rub your eyes a little too tiredly, run a hand through your messy brown strands; uninterestingly, you find it _hard to do_ a little too suddenly.

**As is everything else.**

You slump back to bed, to the haven of messy covers, as if it is what you needed; almost _wrongly,_ accidentally, you brush your long fingers over bare familiar skin.

You do not stare, you try to fail recognition. You _pretend_ everything is not as it is now.

_A clap of thunder is heard; a storm is brewing, looming, hovering, pouring, threatening, and killing your nameless emotions. _

Skin. Your graze your tips over bare familiar skin, nerve endings sensitive to the touch that you _remember_.

You move closer to the warmth of _her_, and you _remember_.

_Hey._

_Hey._

_I admire you—_

_--for what I did?_

…_And I thank you—_

_--for being so honest._

_Yeah._

_Oh Squall. I'm sorry. I just…find it hard to forget what it once used to be._

_I don't mind._

_I really don't want you muttering under your breath how annoying that was._

…_I wish I could have done something._

_Ironic, isn't it? I suppose it should have been something you should not have done._

_I made the wrong decision, did I?_

_How could I answer that? It's something that…I'm sure you've thought about. A lot. I…guess not._

…_What if I am?_

_Then destiny's to blame._

_You don't believe in destiny._

_I don't believe in something that doesn't exist._

_You didn't believe me._

_You're always a fleeting memory. You are a memory. _

…_I'm sorry._

_You constantly drift away, and I can't always follow you. You have made it hard enough for me._

_Do you—_

_--yes. I forgive you Squall. _

…_I forgave you a long time ago._

_Galbadia's a beautiful place._

_It's a start._

_You do well._

_I'll make you proud._

You smile a tiny, meaningless, empty smile. Unconsciously, and almost as if committing a deliberate sin, you caress her familiar bare skin.

As your fingers trail over, glide down, her smooth mask, you crave your thoughts into them like writings on a wall, that no one would ever _understand_.

_Have I lost you now?_

…_Yes._

You do not stare and you get up on your bed. You look away, and you remember pain.

_You are strong Squall. Remember you are one of my best students._

**Then teach me…**

_Hold me until I fall asleep._

…**how to wake up knowing you're gone.**

_Okay._

Realizing you outsmarted fate by a mere thread of minute that seemingly the only thing that mattered in your life, you smile, smugly.

You let it fade once you realize, once again, that you are wrong; fate outsmarted you because you wake up a little too early for your own good.

You're awake, and it would be harder to see her go.

_So you close your eyes._

This is how you do it. You walk behind her, trudge behind her, praying over a little blessing of delay as you watch her walk away. As time nears, you grab her a little too harsh and you _hang on, hang on, hang on_ for dear life.

**You tell her you love her, and you let her go.**

Your tears come a little too early; gravity tugs it a little too harder. You look up at the sky, and slowly you wait, with little less expectation like you always do, for the rain.

They pierce your mask and shatter you as they fall into your face and wash away your loneliness.

_You just cry as you see the storm breaking free out of the horizon._

end.

A/N: I am sad because no one is reviewing Chronicles. I was excited for that chapter and for the next; I worked hard on it, and I feel neglected. Oh well. This was inspired by a theme sent to me by Spring's Rose and reading the very beautiful story of deidre's dreams. Go read it.

And is it a little too much to ask for a review?

A/N2: Oh well. Again. I'm a bit down lately, because of the rain and listening to Separate Lives. And…never mind.

A/N3: Wait, I'll smile for everyone else because we really need more smiles in this lonely world.


End file.
